


Critical Beauty (예뻐죽겠네)

by moonandroses



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Wooseok, Angel Yuto, Fairy Hui, Fairy Kino, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Side Changseok, Threesome, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandroses/pseuds/moonandroses
Summary: In a world where young human souls can be reincarnated, no one expects an angel to make a mistake with one of them... or at least that's what they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kino wakes up amidst shadows and darkness until he hears two voices. 
> 
> Day 4: Reincarnation.

Everything was dark.

The blonde boy tried to open his eyes, repeatedly, but an invisible energy forced him to keep them closed.

 _Where am I?_ , he wondered. He felt as if he was floating, not being able to maintain his balance. Fear started to do its thing, slowly approaching the boy’s soul, feeding of his hope and positivity. He tried to scream, to shout, to ask for help, but only a mute sound came from his throat. _What is happening?_ , cried the poor boy in his head, praying for someone to help him, to make him understand what was going on.

Unable to see, to speak, to hear, his anxious self was almost losing the ability to breathe. It was right then, when he was about to lose himself on his own fear, when he heard something. His body instantaneously reacted to the sound, trying to approach it, trying to comprehend what the sound was. Trying not to feel alone in the creepy shadows that surrounded him.

The indecipherable sound began getting clearer, first a soft mumble from a deep voice, that embraced the boy, like a hug. The kind of voice that makes your limbs go weak, but also a reassuring one, that left a trace of promises which sworn everything was gonna be okay. Then he heard a louder voice, also deep, but warmer this time, as if he was holding your hand, as the fireplace of an old castle.

Clearer and clearer, louder and louder, the voices weren’t just a buzz on his ears anymore, but he started connecting words, which at their time, built longer sentences.

“-have you done?” accused the reassuring voice. “Oh, my god.”

“Don’t bring God into this, Yutoda. Look, I don’t know what happened but-“

“They’re going to kill you. And they’re gonna kill me. Oh, my god. I’m gonna kill _you,_ ” interrupted the deeper voice to the warmer one. “I’m losing my mind, I’m- Oh.” He suddenly stopped talking. “Wooseok, come here, he’s opening his eyes”.

The boy realized they were talking about him, opening his tired eyes unconsciously and closing them rapidly at the sight of the very first sunrays. His fear had almost disappeared, but the sense of confusion didn’t leave him. What had happened? Where was he? How had he arrived there? Who were these people? There were many answers wandering through his head, but the only word he could pronounce was a weak: “W-Wa… t-ter”.

Still with his eyes closed, he heard some fast steps leaving his side and approaching him some seconds later. They put a straw on his mouth and he tried to absorb as many liquid as he could, but his stamina was lacking. Luckily, a gentle hand softly pushed his head upwards and helped him take some sips of it. It wasn’t water, though, but a dense substance that felt like honey mixed with milk. When he considered he’d had enough, he tried to open his eyes again, and there he was: the most beautiful person he’d ever had the chance to see. “Hi, dear. My name is Yutoda, but you can call me Yuto. Nice to meet you”, the mesmerizing person said with a big smile on his face. “I-I’m Hyun… Hyunggu”, he said with some difficulty, but making some improvement. "You can call me Kino". He returned his grin with a soft smile, reddening the other boy’s ears.

He looked at his surrounding for the first time since he woke up. They were in the middle of the countryside, and all around him, the greenest grass he had ever seen reached the horizon. Some trees here and there, with their branches and leaves being moved by the light breeze, made the scene peaceful… but also eerie. He tried to look at the other person who was a couple meters away from them. Sitting up straight, he saw him, and there he was: the other most beautiful person he’d ever had the chance to see. The strange couple were both wearing strange garments, similar to a monk’s habit, snow-white, not a single stain on it. A golden belt was the only accessory the two dark-haired boys were wearing, making their figure even slenderer.

He noticed Kino was staring at him, so he got closer to him and lowered himself, his faces being at the same level. He placed his hand on his cheek and caressing it softly, he said: “I’m Wooseok, nice to meet you, Hyunggu. I’m glad you look this… good. I mean, well... healthy. Did you have a good trip?”.

Kino blinked twice at the question. “E-Excuse me?” His puzzled expression may had been really obvious, because Yuto started worrying. “Wooseok, I swear, tell me you didn’t alter his memories”.

“My memories? I-I don’t understand anything, where am I? Who are you? I was sleeping with my brother Changgu just some hours ago,” Kino threw all the words at once, the stamina again at its fullest, as well as his anxiety. “Have you both kidnapped me? Holy crap, is that it? Is this how I die? I need to tell my mother I love her, oh, my god, I’m really gonna die, I’m too young for this, I’m…”

Wooseok looked at him in disbelief, while he kept talking. “We’re not going to kill you, Kino. You’re already… well… you know…”, he looked at Yuto asking for some help, who was still right next to the blonde boy.

“You’re dead, Kino,” he said, deep voice full of calmness.

Kino stared at Yuto, completely not understanding.

“I’m the angel of reincarnation," Wooseok added, making Kino feel even dizzier. “P-Pa-Pardon? Y-You’re what again?”

“Look, I know this is hard to process, but it shouldn’t have been like this on the first place, ‘cause you were supposed to be a human again, not a fairy, I don’t know what went wrong, but they’re gonna kill me and-“.

"A f-fa-fairy?” Kino was about to faint.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it’s nothing like humans say about them, they don’t have butterfly wings, though it’s been decades since I last reincarnated a male fairy, maybe you will, I don’t really kn-“

“Can you _shut UP_?” Yuto cut him off, glaring at him. “He’s on the verge of a mental breakdown”. Wooseok looked at Hyunggu’s blank face, feeling utterly lost, the poor freckled blue-eyed boy. “Look, this is not something you’re gonna comprehend easily”, Yuto started saying. “Wooseok is an angel of reincarnation, whose job is to reunite the deserving souls who died too soon and make them reborn”. Kino still kept that blank expression, but Yuto decided he needed to continue, or he would lose him irreversibly. “You died exactly ten hours and five minutes ago, from a massive inhalation of toxic gas due to a fire which started in your kitchen. Your brother desperately tried to save you, but it was too late for you already”. Yuto looked at him with some sadness in his eyes, watching how Kino finally reacted to something for the first time in a while. “I-I died? In a fire? I’m-I’m… I d-don’t know what to say, everything’s just… too much”. Yuto hugged him compassively, feeling how the boy’s tears started falling. "If it helps, your mother and your brothers were successfully rescued". Kino's sobs became louder after that comment.

Wooseok, moved by the view of the soul he’d just -mistakengly- reincarnated, added himself to the hug, warming the heart of the newborn. “I’m sorry for being so inconsiderate. At least your guardian angel will always be here for the both of us”. Kino lifted his head from Yuto’s shoulders, and still with tears on his eyes, asked with utter admiration: “You are my guardian angel?” Yuto looked at him visibly uncomfortable by the proximity of the one he sworn to protect, but after some seconds, he cutely nodded. “Wooseok was right before, though”, he said, trying to divert the focus of the tearful boy's attention. “We still don’t know what happened, but against all odds, you weren’t reincarnated in a human, but in a fairy, instead. However, fairies are far different from how humans have written about them throughout history. They are provided of an outstanding beauty, yes, but they're not magical creatures. Fairies receive one gift. One talent only used to help humans, to make their life easier. One powerful gift which can completely alter the course of their lives, being your reason to live to improve theirs. Are you sure you understand what this means?”

Kino took a long time to answer. Everything was so new, so vibrant. Even the atmosphere told him this wasn’t the world he was used to, and in which he had lived for 20 years.

Finally, he dubiously nodded. “And so, what is my gift?”

Yuto looked at him simpathetically.

“Kino, your gift is…”

 _Love_.

End of part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 4 of Fictober 2018. Tbh, this was just an excuse to write a Fairy Kino au, as soon as I got the idea, I couldn't help myself, and what to say, I love Pentagon's maknae line. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can follow me at @MrUndead19 on Twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed since he was reincarnated, but there's a question that Kino can't get off of his head.
> 
> Day 5 - Spell.

_***six months after the reincarnation*** _

"You can do it, Kino".

The blonde boy stared at the young couple in front of him, unconscious of the presence of the two fairies that were watching them, sitting on a bench of one of the countless parks of Seoul.

"I don't know, Hwitaek... He is... He is..." He couldn't continue the sentence as the lump on his throat grew bigger. A couple of two young men were caught in an argument, both of them on the verge of tears.

"Look, Hongseok, I don't know, you are asking me for marriage and it’s just so sudden, you know it's been less than a year since... well. That. I’m so confused right now". The one who talked had dark hair, which almost covered his coffee-like eyes, now filled of doubt. His partner Hongseok, on the other side, had short brown hair, and strengthened his grip around his boyfriend’s hand before he answered. “I know, I know this is so sudden, and I don’t want to make you feel bad about it, but I wanna pass the rest of my life with you, why is that so wrong? Are you really gonna end this up so easily? I love you, Changgu”, he ended, anxious.

 _Changgu_.

Kino shivered at the sound of that name. His brother’s name.

“I don’t think I will be able to do this. I can’t interfere in his decision-making, this is just so wrong. He’s my brother…” Kino looked at the fairy who was next to him with begging eyes. Hwitaek put his hand on the blue-eyed boy's shoulder, trying to cheer him up, and answered him with a calming voice: “We are born to improve their lives, that’s our one and only duty. Would you like to watch your brother suffer even more? I know humans like to think they control their own fate and you still save a lot of your old memories, but wouldn’t you be satisfied and relieved if your brother could be happy, just for once? You know he’s suffered enough already”.

He watched the painful expression on his brother’s eyes and talked to him, even if he knew he couldn’t listen to his words.

“You were an amazing brother, you know that?” he mumbled with a shaky voice. “I hope you can find your own happiness, but until then, I will try to guide you, stray boy. Live a happy life, my older brother”.

He looked at him for the last time, and how he’d been taught, he closed his eyes and started to recite the ritual words.

_Like a flower blooming for the first time,_

_Like a small blade of grass sprouting._

_I believe in you and go on my way._

_Spread your wings now and fly…_

_Like this._

The refined tattoos that decorated his snowy skin started shimmering, as brightly as the stars. An unusual gust of wind blew directly at the couple and left as quickly as it began. Kino opened his eyes then and left a deep sigh out of his mouth. “It’s done”.

It was then when the silence that had been built between the couple like a wall broke down. “I love you, too, Hongseok. Now and forever. On this life and on the hundred after”, Changgu finally said. They stared at each other, causing both to shily smile and kissed each other softly.

The two fairies left the scene.

***

“Hwitaek, have you ever fallen in love?”

They were now in Kino's living room, drinking some ambrosia (the name of the beverage he was given the day he was reborn). The aforementioned was startled at the sound of that question, but then he smiled bluntly. “I was. Once”. Kino lifted his eyebrow, formulating an unsaid question. “He left”, the oldest fairy added. “They forced him”.

“You know? I find it funny”, Hyunggu said then, trying to prevent his now best friend from recalling past events.

“What, exactly?”

“You are the fairy of wisdom. You gift humans with knowledge, you improve their lives by increasing their intellectual skills, skills that you own. You must be the cleverest person I have ever talked to. Nevertheless, I am the fairy of love, but I don’t know whether I have got to experience love myself.”

Hwitaek laughed at himself, as if he had been told a joke only him could understand. “You know, when I was in love with my partner, I always felt warm. More than butterflies on my stomach, I felt a massive stampede of every animal inside of me. I felt the need of constantly giving him a hug and receiving it. He wasn’t perfect, but we worked our problems out, and that made me feel loved”.

While Hwitaek talked, Kino couldn’t help thinking about Wooseok. The tall boy wasn’t perfect, that was true, but his voice, his thoughts, his joker self, always so fond of making him laugh, it let a warm impression on him. He’d always been sensitive, and that trait of his character hadn’t changed even after being reincarnated. He was easily hurt and tears flowed to his eyes at the speed of light, but Wooseok was always there to dry them, to make the smile he loved so much -or those were his words- come out again.

Kino shook his head, trying to make the thoughts go away with the gesture, and listened to the other blonde fairy again.

“But it wasn’t only that. With him by my side, I always felt protected. It didn’t matter how bad things were, how many blows came on my way, he held my hand and everything negative lost its importance. He made me a better person, he made me feel I could improve myself. He made me feel safe."

Yuto. That name haunted Kino again and again. His guardian angel, who had been with him on the toughest moments. Who never left his side. Who never ever thought of abandoning, to making Kino realize its value. Who never gave up on him. His reassuring voice touched Kino’s heart deeply. His soft good morning kisses when he had nightmares. The way he hugged him when everything on his mind felt like it was crumbling.

Kino ears got red just at the thought of it, fact that didn’t pass unnoticed by his friend.

“And you? Have you ever felt something similar to this? Are you sure you’ve never fallen in love?” Hui winked at him, as if he knew everything running through his mind. As if he knew the answer to that question.

And after all…

Maybe he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go again. I hope you enjoyed the second and last part of this angel/fairy au. I sure had a lot of fun writing it. You can always follow me on Tw at @MrUndead19.


End file.
